


I’m Back...

by hinamatsuri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Probably ooc, They care for each other, angst ? not really, just my take on Rinne coming back after the cursed new chapter, niki cares man. niki cares., niki is crying so am i, rated T cause uhh there’s some implied “nsfw” sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: no matter how reckless rinne gets, it will never match up to the love he feels
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	I’m Back...

**Author's Note:**

> set after mdm or .... whatever the new chapter is called idk, this is just how i think it’d look if rinne came back and him and niki were already BOYFRIENDS

Rinne certainly hadn’t planned any of this out. In fact, when did ever have well-constructed plans for just about anything? Surely having people throw bottles at him was not a plan, and surely running off back to his tribe was not a plan, yet he thought nothing about the consequences and went with whatever his body decided to do.

Right now, his body told him to go back.

The redhead was fortunate to have kept the spare key to his (ex?) lover’s apartment, as it was tied and hung onto a black-threaded necklace that he never took off out of instinct.

He slipped the key onto the bronze doorknob, allowing the door to open and letting Rinne enter in after politely taking his shoes off like a decent human being.

The atmosphere was most definitely not foreign, even after a weeks worth of his absence. The smell of long gone salisbury steak permeated across the main room, the same savoury steak Niki would always haphazardly cook for dinner as Rinne joyfully pokes at his lover’s soft cheeks out of boredom. To his right, he found an arrangement of two or three bottles of whiskey lined up on the kitchen countertop, something Rinne had placed. It made him quite grateful, or crushed? That Niki would keep them laying there.

He gave a bittersweet smile at the memory, gazing towards the hallway with patches of white noise clouding his mind. Though he seemed like the type to make his shot and leave the night after, something felt excruciatingly painful and sicking at the thought of being kicked out and never getting loved again.

He knew Niki, he wasn’t a stranger to how many times his harassment had a clear effect on the chef’s mood towards him. Yet he was a mischief for a reason, and he wasn’t willing to change. He knew Niki wouldn’t like that either. God knows what Niki likes anymore; certainly not Rinne.

Yet he made his way across the hallway, pausing at Niki’s bedroom door, their bedroom door, the door that still had the picture frame of them at a picnic date that Rinne hung up ever so graciously.

He stroked a thumb over the image, sighing at his faults for thinking he could leave so much behind.

Niki definitely hated him.

He refrained the white noise from entering once again, carefully opening the door that has fortunately been oiled to not make a sound. The room was enveloped in bright moonlight from out the window, casting onto the man who laid in the further side the queen-sized bed.

A smile curved the redhead’s lips, admiring Niki’s beauty as his sleeping body bathed in the moonlight. His face shone with his soft lips parted out ever so slightly, in that moment Rinne could just kiss Niki to his death, to passionately make out with him pinned under the covers, to undo the buttons of his pyjama top one by one and—

No, now’s definitely not the time, as much as Rinne wanted to deny it.

He swerved away from the bed, slowly opening the dark lavender drawer that contained both their clothes, with Niki’s being the least in amount as he’d occasionally snatch a few shirts from the redhead.

He quietly slipped on a red pyjama set, not bothering to button up the last few buttons at the top, slightly exposing his pecs which, he prayed Niki wouldn’t comment on it. Because at the end of the day, he never wanted to be kicked out or leave his boyfriend’s side ever again.

Clutching the top buttons of his pyjama top, Rinne stood near the edge of bed, silently taking in the moment of being able to see Niki, Niki’s beautiful face, Niki’s posture and perfection, Niki’s blue hair splayed out, untied, the vision of a blue ocean around his head again. Niki was stunning, gorgeous, and arousing when chopping up leftover vegetables for another meal, and out of the kitchen, he shone a smile of exuberance even when Rinne annoyed him to the core.

In times, the redhead would act tame. Those times where he felt like he’s completely lost everything, like he gave up even the closest possessions of his in exchange for what? Another unnecessary pang of grief? That was what he felt now.

Rinne certainly wasn’t the type to cry either. There was nothing for him to be excessively emotional about, and yet, he wanted just mere droplets to emerge from his tear ducts in such a moment like this, but he couldn’t.

So the best option for him was to quit his hesitation and dive in, as much as he wanted it to be the dirty euphemism, he had to take it almost quite literally.

He slowly slipped himself under the blanket, feeling the mattress dip quite heavily from his weight. His boyfriend still remained asleep, facing the redhead with parted lips as he breathed quietly.

Rinne took the opportunity to stroke his fingers across Niki’s round cheeks, lightly massaging them with the pad of his thumb with a smile across his face.

However, he never planned what had happened after Niki flickered his eyes open at the touch.

Rinne held his breath, it was impossible for him to not do anything questionable. Then again, what was questionable anymore? Was giving someone a hug always “questionable”?

“...I’m back.” Was all he could whisper.

It was all he needed to make Niki react, eyes instantly welling up with so much tears that they spilled rapidly like a waterfall. The sounds of a mixture of crying, chocking, and moaning slipped out of his tongue, and his slender arms snaked around Rinne’s waist, pulling himself closer to stain the redhead’s shoulder with salty tears.

What did Rinne even want to do in that moment? How would he comfort a crying person? Was he really sympathetic...?

He couldn’t make up whatever Niki tried to cry out to him. Instead, he returned the embrace of the younger one, fighting off the urge to attempt anything inappropriate, and instead allowing to strokes his fingers through Niki’s blue locks.

“I...k-knew I should’ve...l-left you in...the streets...!” Niki whimpered aggressively, hugging the older man tightly as he continued to sob his feelings away.

Rinne laughed softly, which was indeed something he never thought could happen, but he was glad it did; he was glad his insanity didn’t seem to chase him after all those days.

He locked his arms tighter around Niki, pampering him with chaste kisses and petting, until the younger one could catch his breath again.

Only to lose it once again in another wave of emotions, this time, the smile curving across his lips was just enough to avert the attention away from the tears.

It was definitely going to be one long night, but Rinne didn’t mind. His only goal was to finally be with the one he cherishes the most.

**Author's Note:**

> wowoawaowoaw it’s my first enstars fanfic 👀👀 was always lowkey hesitant to make one cause all the boys are literally SHAKESPEARE but i tried,,, anyways rinniki married yes thank you


End file.
